


And He Is My Shelter

by Polaroid_Memoir



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom!Hank, Comfort, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Praise Kink, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Top!Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Polaroid_Memoir
Summary: Commission fic piece I did for acute_plastic based on their prompt!"Sub!Hank /Top!Connor with Connor using his 'Big Boy Deviant Interrogation' voice and as a way for Hank to deal with his issues in a healthy and sexy context + restraints"___In this fic the following terms are used -Hank calls Connor - "Sir"Connor calls Hank - "Good Boy"
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	And He Is My Shelter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acute_plastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acute_plastic/gifts).



"Check the restraints Hank!" Connor's voice commanded, he spoke with all the weight and firmness he usually reserved for interrogations. It made Hank weak, and he complied _instantly_. He pulled as hard as he could against the rope that was securely tied around his wrists. It was so tight. There was no _way_ he could get out of the bonds (not that he wanted to).

Connor watched him struggle, and with a smirk on his face.

"Good Boy. Now, hands above your head."

Hank shivered at the praise, he needed to hear it some days more than others and today was _definitely_ one of those days. He moved his hands as instructed, letting them rest on the pillow above his head.

"Now, I'm going to bind your ankles to each end of this spreader bar. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sir."

Of course they'd discussed everything before the scene had started, but it was part of Hank's kink that he be briefed and informed of every step just because he _really_ got off on the forcefulness of Connor's voice when he was giving instructions.

"Test," Connor said again once the ankle restraints had been clipped onto the bar and the bar itself further secured at each end to the corresponding corners of the bed.

Hank tested, there was no way he could budge, the only movement he could manage from his legs was a slight bend in his knees.

When he was satisfied Connor crawled onto the bed on all fours and hovered over Hank's body, he placed one hand over top of Hank's wrists to pin them down, and with the other he stroked Hank's cheek and he asked, "Comfortable?"

"Yes Sir," Hank replied because he was totally, and utterly comfortable.

In the daytime it was all too easy to be drenched to the bone by the storm of his fears, and insecurities, and pain. But here underneath the canopy of Connor's body he's laid bare, naked and bone dry. Connor can shield him from the torrential rain of his own mind and Hank—

Hank is so deeply thankful for it, the ability to get lost in the surrender; the feeling of giving his all to Connor because Connor is his everything, and he deserved Hank's everything.

"Ready?"

"Yes Sir."

"You're such a good boy Hank," Connor's voice started off soft but as he spoke it increased in intensity, "And don't you _ever_ think that you are anything but."

The strong assertion left Hank no room to argue, and this was the best way for him to receive praise. When it was presented by Connor with confidence it squashed away all of Hank's self doubt and let him just soak it in.

"P-Please, tell me more," Hank asked, shy, still a little embarrassed because despite how far they'd come it was still one thing to be given the praise and another to ask for it.

"You're not just good Hank, you're kind and beautiful with it," Connor said just as forcefully, his voice conveying nothing but fact, and Hank started to _melt_ into the mattress.

From here Connor would take his time slowly undoing Hank, taking his frayed edges apart and, with his praise and his care, he'd start to tame the untangled strands and work them back together gently until he doesn't feel as ragged anymore. 

He came to completion by Connor's hand aided by Connor's affirming words, and ended the evening thoroughly sore, his unbound limbs pleasantly aching, he tucked himself against Connor's body and sighed as Connor's arms wrapped around him. 

Hank was so grateful to Connor for giving him this, it was a special kind of healing, one that he thought he'd never find much less deserve, but he does deserve it and he recognised that he needed it too. 

Before Connor he used to have his mind firmly set in the past, consumed entirely by his loss and his bitterness, but now, he found he could bring himself into the present, and live moment after beautiful moment with Connor. Here, in Connor's arms, he felt vulnerable, sure, but safe with it. 

Safe,  
And loved.  
And there was _nothing_ better.


End file.
